


Inseparable by Party Lines

by fraufi666



Category: Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Authority Figures, BDSM, Blindfolds, Crack, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Political Debates, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being mocked at for so long in Parliament, Bill Shorten decides to have his revenge on the popular communications minister, Malcolm Turnbull. However, plans begin to change after the two men discover that they have been locked into the House of Representatives by accident. Will these men ever find their way out, or is there perhaps even more to this situation than witnessed on first glance? Could these reoccurring glances and slight feelings during debates also uncover something far deeper than just rivalry from party lines?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparable by Party Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an AU. Although I have used real political figures this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.

The crowd burst into laughter as the communications minister sat back down in his seat. From across the room, Malcolm Turnbull smiled slightly. 

  _He looks so smug sitting there._ Thought Bill Shorten in annoyance. Once again, Turnbull had managed to turn a question about the NBN around to blame him and the Labor government. It made his blood boil, especially as Turnbull’s Liberal colleagues laughed along with his crazed accusations. Shorten knew that this was all just a facade, a way to show off his intelligence just to dirty the other party's credibility, as well as his own. 

 Tony Abbott sat opposite to him, grinning at Turnbull in approval. The other man's ego was sure to burst from all of the praise he was getting from insulting him again. He could not bear to let this argument go haywire against his favour. He had to do something...

 Shorten stood up. 

 "Madam Speaker." He called out, trying to get not only the speaker's attention, but also the whole chamber, particularly Turnbull. To his expectations, Turnbull's eyes turned to him. "How is this even relevant? My colleague asked a question about the NBN co. and yet the Honourable Minister simply dances around it. Now I have a question for the Honourable Minister: When will you wake up?!" 

 The chamber instantly broke into chatter, jeering and only a few cheers from his side. 

 "Silence on my left!" The speaker commanded. She then looked over to Turnbull who rose from his seat, smirking. 

 

 "It brings me great pleasure to answer the question of the Opposition." Turnbull responded, striding back to the desk in the middle of the room. "Oh madam speaker…it is little Bill here who does not know when to wake up. All of the cuts we have been instigating have been necessary. The Labor government has overspent to the point that Australia has to deal with a budget deficit, and yet the Opposition wants to point fingers and shift the blame." 

 "That's a lie and you know it!" Shorten shouted back, but at this point, the speaker was shouting for silence again. 

 Turnbull flashed a grin. It struck Shorten of how white the man's teeth were. It was oddly dazzling. But the thought disappeared from his mind as soon as it had arrived. This man was his nemesis and nothing more. 

 "Oh madam speaker. Little Bill here likes to sleep and spend, sleep and spend. Until one day he woke up, to discover that there was no money left. But ah, madam speaker, he was not really awake, for when he went to check on his savings, he still had so much money there waiting for him, coins sparkling in tall piles. In fact, the whole _room_ was filled with money! So he and his Labor government kept on spending, and spending, and spending. And little Bill kept on sleeping, stirring in his bed." Turnbull illustrated, gesturing wildly. Once again, the Liberal MPs were laughing again, with Abbott and Julie Bishop looking at their own MP with pride.

 It was fruitless to continue. Shorten knew that if he tried to argue back, Turnbull would merely mock him and turn it all into a circus for the whole chamber to enjoy. Disgusted and feeling humiliated, he sat down in his seat, red-faced. 

 Despite his attempt to get back at Turnbull failing dismally, he had another idea. The answer was safely tucked in his coat pocket, pressing against his shirt, something that he had planned for such long time. It made him shiver slightly as he thought of it. It was something that only someone truly malicious would do, but he could not think of any other option. Turnbull was a lawyer, after all. He was far more experienced with debates, and reluctantly Shorten had to admit, far more popular. Shorten nevertheless decided, once the debate was over, that he would confront Turnbull personally. With perhaps a more physical approach, he might be more successful.  Without a crowd to assist in his mockery, perhaps he would feel more confident carrying out his risky plan. 

 As if by some strange twist of fate, Turnbull was the last to leave the room. The older man sat in his seat, viewing at something on his iPad, perhaps statistics or some important document of some sort. Now it was the perfect opportunity. He was going to do it.

 Shorten's heart was pounding quickly with every step he took towards him. It was odd that he was not this nervous when speaking to Turnbull during countless debates, but now that it was just the two of them, all Turnbull's attention was now on him. 

 The communications minister's gaze immediately looked up from the iPad to the opposition leader's eyes. There was a hint of a smile on the older man's face.

 "Bill. Don't tell me you're still hung up over what had happened just before. A man in your position surely has to be used to these things by now." 

 "I just…I just want to talk." Shorten said firmly, trying to keep his voice even. For the first time ever, he had noticed Turnbull's eyes. They were of an unusual light colour, blue, perhaps, but they could have easily been mistaken for grey or green. They were just about as confusing as the man himself. Shorten swallowed "I know that the speaker would generally be in your favour. But for a constructive debate, you really need to answer the questions posed to you, rather than just shutting down everyone who doesn't agree." 

 Turnbull raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" Now that they were at close range, he was also staring into Shorten's watery, blue eyes. But there was some sort of fire in them, the fire of youth. The man's words were calm, yet there was so much anger in those orbs, impossible to hide from a man of Turnbull's experience.

  He removed his glasses, smiling as he leaned back in his chair. "Are you saying that you want me to go _easy_  on you?" He asked condescendingly. 

 Shorten frowned "No. I just wish that you weren't so unfair all the time. I'm tired of this always happening. All these problems would be solved if you had listened to reason instead of bullying the other party all the time." 

 "Oh Bill…Billy-boy. You are much too sensitive for this profession. Politics is not an easy game. Or a fair game for that matter. What do you seriously expect?"

 "Don't call me that." Shorten muttered, feeling more intimidated by the ridiculous nickname that was given to him. "This isn't about me. This is about all those people you lied to. All those people you have been trying to cheat. But you won't win. Everyone will see the person you are soon enough." 

 There was a sigh as Turnbull listened to those words, the same words he had heard many times by members of the opposition. It was quite tiresome and he wasn't even the slightest bit affected. Perhaps he had grown tougher over the years, all of that anger in politics now wearing off. "I guess that if you choose to view the world as good and evil, then I will have to leave you to play in your sandbox. You're just a young man. Too young for the world of politics. Best to leave that to the adults." With that, he stood up and strode over to the door, Shorten following. 

 Turnbull's hand reached for the handle, clasped and then pulled. But to his surprise, the door did not budge. Turnbull laughed. "What is this?" He asked in disbelief, "Is this some kind of joke?" 

 "The door is locked." Shorten replied in annoyance "I don't think that is very funny. I guess we have to wait here until the cleaners come in and clean up the room." 

 "This was your fault, wasn't it?" Turnbull asked, turning around, a smile still on his face "If you had not kept me with your idle chatter, none of us would be stranded here. Now look what you've done."

 "Well it's not like I want to be stuck here with you anyway!" Shorten shouted, crossing his arms. 

 After a few firm tugs and shakes of the door handle, Turnbull still could not open the door. He looked over to Shorten who was still pouting with his arms crossed, like an arrant child.

 "Stop sulking and help me with this." Turnbull demanded. 

 "I am not sulking." Shorten said, his features growing dark "I am…thinking." Now it was the perfect opportunity, more than ever. He had to seize it while he still could, while Turnbull was at his most vulnerable point, trapped and alone. 

 

 In an instant, Shorten had knocked Turnbull to the floor with a single punch. The man stumbled and fell, completely unprepared for the attack. as he tried to get up, he felt his wrist clasped so tightly he was sure it was about to break. What was happening to him? 

 Shorten had reached into his coat pocket and to Turnbull's surprise pulled out a pair of handcuffs. With some struggle, he managed to latch one cuff to the older man's pained wrist and the other to the door. 

 "W-what…what are you doing?" The communications minister asked, his eyes wide in shock, although he was grinning as if the whole affair was just some sick joke. "Are you trying to punish me? Oh, Billy-boy. You know that this is no way to get back at an old man."

 But Shorten's expression was filled was so much anger, the fire in his eyes burning even brighter than before. 

 Turnbull's smile slipped down a notch. "You're not serious about this…are you?" 

 Shorten glared at him, sweating feverishly. There was a sense of delight, exhilaration at seeing Turnbull in this state. But at the same time, the man's cheery disposition was setting him on edge. Even after Shorten had trapped him, the Labor MP was still being played. 

 "Shut up!" Shorten shouted. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before speaking "I am teaching you a lesson. It's for your own good. I will find my way out of this place and leave you here to rot."

 At those words, Turnbull began to laugh. Seeing this side of Shorten was both scary but hilarious. He knew that the young man would be easy to break and judging from how flustered he was, it was as if this plan was not thought out very well. "Are you going to teach me some BDSM? You naughty boy..what would your wife say about this?" 

 A blush appeared on Shorten's cheeks as soon as Turnbull had spoken. Now that he thought of it, what was his whole plan anyway? He had wanted to trap him, to empower him. But he had no knowledge of how to go about with it. His heart was pounding quickly as Turnbull's attention was his once more. He had been trying to ignore the facts that were in front of him, for they were making him feel weaker and weaker by the second. They were facts that he had known basically through the whole time he had worked and debated against him. 

 Turnbull was undoubtedly attractive. Shorten could not even recall ever having such strong feelings like this for another man. It horrified him. These feelings would ruin his entire plan..unless of course he could use them to his own advantage, but how?

 "Come closer." Turnbull said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I want to negotiate with you better." 

 "N-negotiate?" Shorten stammered "With me?" 

 Turnbull chuckled "Yes. Who else am I going to negotiate with? The door? Come on…"

 Hesitantly, Shorten drew closer so that they were at the same eye level. Despite sitting uncomfortably with his hand awkwardly cuffed above his head, Turnbull had seemed so calm, and so at ease with himself. 

 "I don't trust you." Shorten said in quick defence. He was starting to regret moving closer, but Turnbull merely smiled in response. 

 "You are the last person to talk about trust. After all, you _were_ the one who cuffed me here." 

 Shorten's jaw dropped and he was speechless. He internally cursed Turnbull for being so quick to get back at him and embarrassingly knew that he was right. 

 "So now…" Turnbull said, edging slightly closer "My negotiation is this: You tell me what this is all about, or you can let me go and we will discuss this no more." As he spoke, Shorten felt the hairs stand up at the back of his neck. Something was not quite right, he could sense it. But he could not figure out exactly what it was. 

 "Is that really it?" Shorten asked in disbelief.

 Turnbull smirked "I see that you still find it hard to trust me. And I don't blame you. It is hard to trust you as well…but…I think I will get accustomed to you." His free hand went to the younger man's shoulder. "I know…" Turnbull whispered, "I know everything. And there is no use hiding any lies from someone who has practiced law before." He was staring straight into his eyes, the smirk still present. Shorten felt so exposed, as if that gaze had penetrated through the very depths of his mind. "Are you, by any chance…a homosexual, Bill?" 

 Shorten pulled away in disgust "What? No. I am happily married. With a woman."

 Turnbull raised his eyebrows "So…you are homophobic? That is rather unusual coming from someone who preaches for equal rights for everyone…is it not?" The hand had returned to his shoulder and this time, Shorten did not flinch. 

 "Do not lie to me, Bill." The older man whispered menacingly "Lie to the Australian people all you want. Lie to the Liberals all you want. But don't lie to me, never lie to me. I can see right through you." 

 The Labor MP gritted his teeth "Don't you tell me what to do." He growled "And what makes you think you are so special? All you are is just a great pretender from Wentworth. You think just because you are so rich that you can exert your control over everyone? You thought wrong!" But despite how confident he sounded, his heart was still hammering hard in his chest. 

 At that moment, the hand on his shoulder slid down towards his chest, resting on his heart. The blue eyes were still on his own, and like a satisfied doctor, the man smiled in approval. 

 "Does this…does this feel like lying to you?" Turnbull asked, "I can feel your heart thumping so quickly. That is one sure sign of deceit."

 Quickly, it was Shorten's turn to place his hand on the man's chest. To his surprise, their heartbeats were in sync. He looked at Turnbull, who had looked calm, but his heart was thudding and just a speck of sweat was showing on his forehead. 

 "Then…you must be lying too." Shorten said hesitantly. Surely, the man could not be thinking what he was thinking. It was impossible. These feelings were hidden well away from the public eye. How could he have known?

 "I will come clean if you will…" Turnbull said, his fingertips brushing against Shorten's tie. 

 "I don't know what you are talking about." Shorten started.

 The hand moved slowly back up the man's neck towards his face. It rested there and Shorten was sure that his heart was going to give in if it kept up its frenzied rate. 

 "Enough with the childish games, Bill. I know. I know the way you look at me in those debates. I can even see it now. It's so clear. There is nowhere to hide anymore..now that…now that I have you." 

 With that, Turnbull pulled Shorten's face towards his own single-handedly and kissed him directly on the lips. Instinctively, Shorten found his hands on the man's shoulders and soon in his hair, tugging it furiously as he clumsily reciprocated. He could not understand. Although it would be typical of him to push the other man away, or even become abusive, but this action hardly seemed threatening, despite the fact that he was so close to someone that he had detested for so long. It was only an hour ago that he was debating against this man, secretly scheming his revenge, but then everything had changed in that single gesture. 

 "You see? You see now?" Turnbull murmured between kisses. 

 "Yes…" Shorten whispered weakly, his eyes filled with tears as he clung to the older man lovingly "Just..just stop talking. My heart is beating for you, yes. Now that you have the truth, you can stop pestering me."

 At that request, Turnbull moved out of his grasp. "Very well." He responded, perhaps a little too coldly. 

 Shocked by the sudden absence of the other man's intimacy, Shorten was starting to regret what he had said. "Please, I…I didn't mean that." He said worriedly. Moving closer to him, he rested a hand on his arm "Do it again." 

 Turnbull smiled slightly "I will do _anything_ for you if you let me out of this." He said, looking back at his cuffed hand. 

 Obediently, Shorten unlocked the cuff, allowing Turnbull's wrist to be free. From where the cuff had been, there was now a red mark. The Labor MP moved his hand up, planting gentle kisses on the mark, hoping that it would ease the pain. Turnbull closed his eyes, finding pleasure of the lips against his wrist. But it did not last long, for Turnbull moved his wrist away, running his hands against Shorten as he moved in close, kissing him with more passion than before. Slowly, he untied his tie, before unbuttoning his shirt. Shorten too, began to undress the other man, although being too excited, was hastily discarding the garments so that Turnbull was the first to be completely naked. 

 Finally, once Turnbull had removed Shorten's briefs, he examined his figure with a small smile. This was enough to make the other man's cheeks turn scarlet. Quickly, Shorten tried to cover himself. 

 "Don't be shy." Turnbull said encouragingly "You have a fine figure. There is nothing to be ashamed of." He seized Shorten's hands, moving them away from his crotch so that he can look at him properly. "Better." 

 After seeing what Turnbull had looked like unclothed, the younger man was oddly impressed. The communications minister had a very attractive body for a 60-year old. The sight of it was already beginning to excite him, and he was trying his hardest not to show it. But being completely bare and having nowhere to hide from Turnbull, it was impossible. 

 "I apologise that you cannot see me in my prime…" Turnbull said with a cheeky smile, already noticing Shorten's hardened member "I do hope that this will do." 

 Shorten could not hide his feelings any longer "You look….you look perfect.." He breathed, but at that, Turnbull had silenced him with a kiss, one that seemed to go on for an eternity. He could feel the other man's body heat against him, and could not bring himself to pull away, for it would bring this all to an end. But then, he felt the kiss grow rougher, as Turnbull seized his wrists tightly.

 The communications minister then pulled away and Shorten found his wrist cuffed to the door, just as he had done to Turnbull before. It suddenly dawned on him. He was being played at, and now because he had let his guard down, he was now trapped and vulnerable. 

 "Oh Billy-boy." Turnbull sighed, running a hand against his cheek "You are so naive, too sincere in fact. It is endearing." 

 "You..you liar!" Shorten spat "I should have known that you were going to play me! Now let me go this instant!"

 Turnbull smiled "You know that I can't do that, Bill." But then, he slowly brushed his fingertips through his hair, gazing into Shorten's angry eyes "But do not worry. I will go gentle on you…I promise." 

 "I don't believe you, I'll never believe you." Shorten said angrily. But despite his fury, he had felt the man's hand in his hair so comforting and started to perspire. How much better would he have felt, if the hand had travelled somewhere perhaps more unspeakable?

 As if reading his mind, Turnbull's hands trailed downwards, edging close and closer to Shorten's eager member. 

 "Look at you…Big Boy." Turnbull marvelled. 

 "Shut up." Shorten demanded "And do me." 

 Turnbull raised his eyebrows "Someone is impatient." He remarked, "But I find that…so arousing." Sure enough, Shorten could feel the other man's erection pressed against him, causing him to blush deeply. He began to stroke him, causing the younger man to moan quietly in pleasure. "You like that…hm?" Turnbull whispered into his ear "How would you like me to take you? I can if you want." His fingers moved beneath him, rubbing against more delicate areas. Shorten shivered. 

 "Yes…yes…Anything." He gasped, desperate for his climax. To his disappointment, Turnbull moved his hands away. 

 "I do not have any lubricant." He sighed, "So it may be a bit pain-"

 "I DON'T CARE." Shorten shouted, "Just…just take me, Malcolm. Take me now. 

 Turnbull laughed "Oh my. You really are desperate. But don't say I didn't warn you." Just before Turnbull could stand up, Shorten's free hand was on his crotch, stroking him in that same slow, tantalising way that the older man had done to him. He moaned and it was Shorten's turn to feel empowered. 

 "Two can play at this game." He sneered, watching the way the Liberal MP shivered in pleasure. "And this, is for all those times that you had tried to defeat me in those debates." The fiery hand was rubbing against the older man's member, slowly at first but then gradually picked up the pace. Turnbull bit his lip to stop himself from moaning louder, but Shorten continued quickening his motions. As soon as his finger moved beneath him, Turnbull quivered, panting heavily through his teeth. 

 "Want to debate with me now?" Shorten asked, smirking. 

 "I…I thought you wanted me to take you…" Turnbull murmured, trying so hard to suppress his moans "Ah…please…s-spare me." 

 "Never. And you don't want me to stop either. How long will you be able to lie until you come?" Shorten asked, his hand still rubbing against him. 

 "I won't come…" Turnbull tried to gasp, before he moaned loudly "Dear god..I…I think I-"

 "You will." Shorten insisted, and with a few more quick movements, Turnbull finally reached his climax, trembling after he did so. 

 After Turnbull had regained his composure, the older man reached into the pile of clothes of the floor and drew out his own tie, which he used to blindfold Shorten with. The other man flinched as he covered his eyes. 

 "What are you doing?" Shorten asked.

 "Something that you would want." Turnbull said with a smile. 

 "Why do I have to wear your tie?" Shorten complained in disgust. 

 Turnbull ignored the man's question. He stood back, as if admiring his own handiwork. "You actually look better with a blue tie. Might have to join the Liberal Party instead." He remarked, ruffling the other man's hair. 

 "I will not join your party in a million years." Shorten said crossly, although he was feeling far too excited and slightly terrified to remain angry for long. There was a certain thrill about having one's eyes covered before participating in something quite unlike anything he had done before and he could almost hear his heart beating in his ears. 

 The older man got up to sit directly behind Shorten, his hands resting on his back. Turnbull gave the back a few gentle strokes, as if to calm Shorten down. Gently, he made his way through the entrance and watched the way the younger man's back would stiffen as he did so. He planted a kiss at the nape of his neck, wrapping his arms around his chest.  Shorten could feel Turnbull deep within him and was shivering in a mix of pleasure and disbelief. What they were doing had seemed so wrong and unimagined by everyone who knew them, and yet it was as if his body was prepared for this moment. 

 Turnbull moved slowly at first, and then as he moved faster, Shorten was starting to feel both pleasure and pain jolt through him. He cried out loud as Turnbull continued and then finally the two of them had come together, sighing in satisfaction. Turnbull pulled out, planting kisses all over Shorten's face and neck before finally removing the blindfold. Never, had Shorten ever had an experience quite as pleasurable as this one, not even when he was younger. 

 But there was still one problem. The wrist that was cuffed for quite a while was starting to ache uncomfortably.

 "Malcolm, could you please release me?" Shorten begged. "The keys are in the second inner pocket of the coat."

 To his relief, Turnbull found the key and unlocked the cuff. Shorten brought his arm down, rubbing against the red mark that the cuff had caused. 

 But just as Shorten had done to him, the older man seized his arm and kissed the mark a few times, as if an attempt to heal him.

 "It still hurts." Shorten whined. 

 Turnbull rubbed his fingers against the wrist softly "Aw Bill. You are not used to this sort of treatment, are you? Is this your first time?" He began to chuckle, wondering what had possessed the man to obtain a pair of handcuffs only to complain about the pain.

 Shorten blushed in response, knowing that the other man was teasing him. Both of them knew that the cuffs were meant to be for the older man, but like the debates, Turnbull had once again succeeded. Yet although this would normally make him angry, Shorten could not remember when something had made him feel so satisfied or accomplished. His heart stirred as he gazed into Turnbull's eyes and they exchanged a few more kisses. But unlike earlier kisses that were full of lust, these were kisses that were more intimate, even close to love. He was falling for someone who was in the opposing party. Yet even as Shorten tried to imagine how things would be like, had this situation not occurred, there was nothing that would have stopped them from being together. They were still inseparable by party lines. 

 

 The next few minutes were spent lying on the floor in each other's arms. It was oddly relaxing in the chamber, an entirely different atmosphere to the one that they were accustomed to during the day. Shorten's head was on Turnbull's chest as he felt his eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion. Finally, the two had drifted off to sleep. 

 A gentle kiss on the forehead awoke Shorten, who found himself still lying on the floor with a coat draped over him. Turnbull was already dressed. 

 "Wake up, my dear boy. We have to get out of here before the secretaries arrive." 

 Shorten rubbed his eyes, and quickly fumbled around for the rest of his garments, changing briskly. "How long have we been here?" He asked in panic. Surely someone would have already opened the door by now. But there was still nobody around. 

 Turnbull glanced at his watch. "It is three-thirty. We should get cleaned up and head home before people start to wonder where we are." 

 Shorten laughed "That's impossible. How can we? We both don't have the keys…" but as he placed his coat on, he felt something poking into him, the object that was poking into him during the afternoon. He had been deceitful. 

 The other man smiled at Shorten's guilty expression and reached into his own coat to draw out a key…it was the same one that Shorten had. 

 "What? How did you-" Shorten began, before taking out his key from his coat. He looked at Turnbull's key and then his own. There was no mistake about it. They were both the keys to let them out of the room. 

 "Did you really think that you had planned this alone, Billy-boy?" Turnbull asked in amusement. "I had my own copy of the key to the House of Representatives too." 

 Shorten's eyes widened "What? But then why didn't you let us out while you had the chance?" He asked in shock. 

 Turnbull chuckled "And not experience any of this? Come on, Bill. We both knew that none of us wanted to leave." He kissed him on the cheek, placing a hand to his chest "I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for a while now. So I stayed back when you did, hoping that we could discuss this together like adults…and I guess…I guess we did a little bit more than that, didn't we?" 

 Shorten gasped "You…" He wanted to yell at him for being deceitful but only a single glance at the key in his hand reminded him that he had no reason to get angry. 

 "We will say no more about it. See you tomorrow." Turnbull responded in a businesslike tone. He had not bothered to listen to what he was about to say, knowing all too well what Shorten was really thinking. There was really no need for it. And no time. They both had to leave before either of them was caught.

 With that, Turnbull unlocked the door, giving Shorten a knowing glance as he walked on forwards into the dark, alone. 

 "Wait!" Shorten called out, but as he ventured into the dark corridors, he could not see Turnbull. That feeling of vulnerability returned as he realised that he was the only person left in the vicinity. For the first time, being without Turnbull had felt so lonely. But now, he was able to finally admit the words that he had been unable to say as the other man admitted his feelings for him.  

 "…I love you too."

 

 Early the next day, Turnbull had arrived in Parliament, sitting in his chair, refreshed and unusually content. The other ministers wondered why he had such a spring in his step, or why the smile on his face was so prominent. 

 On the other side of the room, however, Shorten had just arrived into the room, limping slightly in discomfort. He was inwardly cursing himself for being far too eager the night before and tried not to wince as he sat down. He could not even bring himself to look at the man who was smiling back at him on the opposite side of the table. 

 Suddenly, Turnbull rose from his seat and walked towards Shorten. The few people in the room had not noticed this happen; too busy preparing their own notes. 

 "I see you are in pain, Billy-boy." Turnbull said with a sly smile. 

 "Go away." Shorten snapped, too shy to look at him in the eye. In a way he had blamed the Liberal MP for putting him in this awkward situation, but deep down he knew that it was his fault. 

 Turnbull was not the least bit offended. He produced from his pocket a tube of ointment and placed it on the desk in front of Shorten. The other man quickly snatched it up and hid it in his coat before anyone else could see. 

 "This will help..." Turnbull whispered, his lips close to Shorten's ear "Have a nice day." He then turned around and went back to his own seat. 

 Shorten's blush deepened as he realised that the other man had taken the courtesy to buy him something to ease him from his own discomfort. Although Shorten had often thought of him as a self-serving capitalist, he was starting to really change his mind about him. 

 

Turnbull cared. And most of all, he loved him, just as much as Shorten loved him. Debating with him now was only going to get more complicated...


End file.
